The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a record carrier in the form of a tape, hereinafter referred to as a tape recorder. A typical tape drive mechanism for such a recorder includes a mounting support, a cylindrical drive member which is coaxially connected to a shaft for driving the record carrier, and a radial bearing means for radially supporting the shaft on the mounting support. To permit adjusting the inclination of the shaft and the drive member relative to the record carrier, the radial bearing means comprises a radial bearing which is adjustable relative to the mounting support in a direction transverse to the shaft. This bearing is connected to a positioning sleeve surface which is disposed eccentrically relative to the shaft for positioning the adjustable radial bearing. At its circumference the sleeve is at least partly surrounded by the mounting support to allow its rotation.
In a known apparatus of this type which is commercially available, the shaft is prolonged to act as a capstan for the record carrier. The radial-bearing means for radially supporting the shaft includes the radial bearing which is adjustable relative to the part of the chassis of the apparatus which forms the support, and a further radial bearing. The further bearing is spaced from the adjustable bearing in the direction of the shaft and is arranged on a further part of the chassis. Thus, in the known apparatus the radial bearing means comprise two radial bearings which are spaced from each other and which are arranged independently of each other on two chassis parts. This design results in an intricate construction, requires a substantial amount of assembly work, and is a disadvantage in view of the space occupied in the axial direction of the shaft.
From German Auslegeschrift 11 40 737 it is known to rotatably support a shaft, which is prolonged to form a capstan for the record carrier, by means of only one radial bearing which is adjustable relative to the mounting support constituted by a magnetic-head support. However, the adjusting means for adjusting the inclination of the shaft is formed by three set-screws ehich each act on an annular flange of the radial bearing against the force of a cup spring. Thus this assembly has a comparatively large number of parts, and adjustment of the shaft inclination by means of the three set screws is an operation which requires comparatively much work and time.